


tardy to class

by GymLeaderMorty (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, High School AU, Quickie, Smut, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/GymLeaderMorty
Summary: "Class starts in five minutes..."





	tardy to class

**Author's Note:**

> **characters are of age in the following setup.**

He’s barely able to shove them both into the closet when he feels her nimble fingers hastily dragging down his chest. He can’t help the smirk that crawls its way along his lips at how urgent she wants this. She wants _him_.

“Easy, tiger,” he mumbles against her ear, his cheek brushing along strands of her bangs. Silver’s hands press against the door as her back is virtually forced against it, palms resting on either side of her to prevent the door from opening from any intruders. “Class starts in five minutes…”

“Shut up, Silver,” she hisses, knowing damn well being tardy is the least of _his_ worries. She catches his chuckle ringing about, irking her a bit. This always happens – whenever she’s so goddamn horny, Silver takes that to his advantage, such as prolonging their devious activities or plain out teasing her. An audible squeak emits from her lips when she feels his hands drag down from the wall to her uniform skirt, shamelessly tugging it up.

Though he can barely see due to the dimness of the storage closet, he does _feel_ the lace along the ends of her panties, and that alone is enough to excite him even more than he already is. The fact that she also had stockings on didn’t help his sensual state, as he roughly pressed his bulging hard-on against the side of her thigh, squishing her body against the door.

Sex in a closet isn’t her best choice, but she takes what she can get if it means relieving herself of the tension she has with her boyfriend – especially the hidden teases throughout class.

Slowly, he pulls down his zipper, taking his time. Silver is a man who loves to hear Lyra hurry him up in her desperate tone, knowing fully well how badly she wants it. After a bit of fumbling, a push aside of some fabric, he’s right up against her opening, hearing her breath hitch and her body tense.

Foreplay is pretty much out of the question, as they had indulged in doing here and there when they made their way into said closet, and like Silver explained, they only have so much time to get on with it.

All she can do is gasp when he forces his cock into her in one quick thrust, and she clamps a hand over her mouth to prevent the moan from escaping her. Her ears catch a hint of a grunt, then a hiss of delight from her boyfriend, and soon enough, his hands are on her hips, now ditching the door. Holding her in place, Silver begins to thrust up at a slow, tantalizing pace.

Her arms loop around his neck, face hiding against his shoulder as she moans. It feels _good_ having him fuck her like this, so much that she can’t help but encourage him to roughen up when she pulls at his red hair, and purposely clenches down on him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans deliciously right against her, teeth digging down to his lower lip. And much to her delight, he increases his pace, hissing when she pulls more on his strands.

She doesn’t even note that her face is aflame when her head bucks back against the wall after a bit of her fingers playing around with his hair, eyes clenching, and whines out his name. What makes her break from her ecstasy ride is the loud ringing of the bell – it’s time for them to get to class. This makes Silver halt, panting heavily, as he gazes over to his girlfriend, suddenly smirking as if he _knows_ something she doesn’t.

Despite his reaction, Lyra whines again. “Silver… Ah—“ Silver’s back to his thrusting, his pace quick, the need to cum approaching more and more, he can feel it and the sudden spark of adrenaline the friction around his cock as he tenses groaning _FUCK_ —

His climax hit him harder than expected, as he stills himself, feeling cum pooling inside of her. The side of his head rests against her hair, and he’s nothing but a panting mess, feeling Lyra cling to him while her body twitches in pleasure. Eyelids drooping, Silver’s shoulders relax, and he sighs heavily.

Silence. There seems to be no noise coming from the hallways.

Out of nowhere, Silver blurts out, “Class started without us.”

“ _Obviously_.”

Pulling out of her, the redhead slyly smirks again. “It’s fifth period.”

All she did was simply stand there, watching as he fixed himself, before turning to lower her skirt back down. When the realization hit, she gasped loudly, covering her mouth in shock, gazing at Silver, who already knows what’s up.

“Damn… We're gonna be late.” Her voice sounds so defeated, it almost makes Silver feel bad for chuckling in amusement. 


End file.
